Doctor Who: The Oni Way
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: **DOCTOR WHO/AO ONI CROSSOVER** (no category for Ao Oni) The Doctor and Rose land in front of the mansion and decide to join Hiroshi, Mika, Takuro and Takeshi inside. Rose/10 (UPDATED IN PARTS, NOT CHAPTERS)


**Yeah so um, if you've never heard of Ao Oni, go look it up its really cool XD this is all going to be one chapter, I'll update in parts, Kay?**

**PART 1**

The Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS first, coming face to face with a giant mansion. Rose came out next and almost bumped into him. "Doctor, where have you taken us now? It looks nice for a change..." Rose muttered under her breath. The Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, miss Rose." The Doctor heard the sound of approaching footsteps towards then, and he turned around to see four kids. "Um...Is this your guys houses?" Rose asked quietly. The kid with blonde hair shook his head. "No, it's not. It's abandoned, and we came to check it out. I'm Takeshi, and these are Takuro, Mika, and Hiroshi." Takeshi said, pointing towards the three others. "Well hello then, I'm The Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor replied. Mika tilted her head. "Doctor Who?" She asked, confused. Rose snickered under her breath. The Doctor shook his head. "No no, just The Doctor. Do you mind telling me about this mansion? Why is it so important?" He asked, interested. "They say that there's a monster that lives inside here." Hiroshi said. The Doctor nodded. "Well, you mind if we come with you guys?" He asked. They nodded. "We don't see why not..." They said.

The group slipped through the front door of the mansion, gathering around the main room. "It's a lot prettier on the inside." Takuro commented. "Is it me or is it cold in here?" Mika asked. "Hey...let's get out of here!" Takeshi exclaimed. "What's wrong Takeshi, you SCARED?" Takuro asked. Suddenly, a crash came from some far off room. "?! Hey, lets get out of here!" Takeshi said again. Hiroshi shook his head. "So stupid! There's no way monsters can exist. It's scientifically impossible." He said, and stormed off, Doctor in toe, to find what had made the crashing sound. The two found themselves In the kitchen of the mansion, and Hiroshi crouched down in front of a broken object. "A plate is shattered on the ground..." Hiroshi mumbled, taking a piece from the wreckage and keeping it. "Come on, let show this to the others." He said, and they headed back only to find that Rose and the others had vanished.

"Guys?" Hiroshi called. The Doctor thought it was quite odd. "Rose?" He tried calling, no such luck. He felt panic starting to rise up in his chest, but he pushed it away, trying to tell himself Rose was fine and she probably went to Investigate with the others. The Doctor had no choice but to follow Hiroshi as he went around exploring the hallways, trying to open up some doors. But door after door, which either wouldn't open or was locked, the panic The Doctor felt kept getting stronger. Finally after searching all of the doors on the first floor, they went upstairs to the second floor. The second floor had three doors on it. "This one's open!" Hiroshi called out. The Doctor poked his head through, seeing it was all empty. The two crept inside, searching around the room when a closet shook and made a bump noise. Hiroshi raised his eyebrow and went over to it, pulling the doors open. Takeshi was cowering inside. "Takeshi!" Hiroshi exclaimed. Takeshi didn't respond, he just kept shivering. "Where are the others?" Hiroshi asked. No response. "..." Hiroshi sighed, and left him there. "Okay there's gotta be something around here for the locked doors." The Doctor said, regretting leaving his sonic screwdriver on the TARDIS console.

The Doctor shoved a chair in anger and found that there was something under it. Hiroshi dived and grabbed it. "Found the item Library Key." He said. The Doctor nodded, then pointed to Takeshi. "What do we do with him?" He asked. Hiroshi sighed. "Just leave him, he's in shock for some reason." The two went downstairs and unlocked the library. Hiroshi stiffened as The Doctor walked in. "What?" The Doctor asked. Hiroshi shook his head. "Nothing, it was my eye playing a trick." He said, and walked to a large table with books on it. He pushed the books out of the way, then his hand brushed against something. "?" Hiroshi picked it up. "Found the Bedroom Key." He announced. Suddenly though, a giant blue-purple monster came walking towards them, "RUN!" The Doctor yelled, and they got the hell out of there, running away from the thing that was chasing them. The Doctor suddenly went one way to the third floor, while Hiroshi went back to the room where Takeshi had been. The monster followed Hiroshi. The Doctor hid on the stairs as the monster came out of te room and went downstairs. A few seconds later Hirsoshi came out, heading towards the stairs where The Doctor was.

"What was that thing?" The Doctor asked suddenly, scaring Hiroshi. "Geez warn me you're there next time!" He exclaimed. "But I don't know." He sighed. "Maybe the rumors are true, there is a monster in this place." The Doctor growled. "If that thing got Rose then its not going to live." He vowed. Hiroshi shook his head. "Should've known you two were a couple." He mumbled. The Doctor scoffed weakly. "No, we're not." He replied. Hiroshi sighed and slipped past him, mumbling something about 'trying to escape' and went up to the third floor. The Doctor followed. Hiroshi used the key on the side door to the left and found what was expected, a bedroom. The Doctor noticed a discoloration on the left side next to the first bed. "Here Hiroshi, help me push this." The Doctor and Hiroshi pushed it and uncovered a hole. The Doctor sat on the bed on the opposite side. "Geez, all of this is surprisingly tiring..." He huffed, impatient. Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you might as well get up because I'm not staying in one place with that thing going around." He said, then jumped down the hole.

"hey!" The Doctor shouted, groaning as he jumped down after him. He figured if he was always to follow Hiroshi, then he might just find Rose because Hiroshi was finding- or at least, trying- his own friends, maybe Rose was with one of them. Hopefully. Hiroshi was staring at a piano in the middle of the room. "There's blood on the keys." He commented. "I don't think this handkerchief alone will get it off. We'll need soap or something..." He mumbled. "Well then, I guess we'll have to find something like that." The Doctor replied. "Thanks captain obvious." Hiroshi snapped, his patience thinning. "Oi!" The Doctor hissed, but left it at that. The two didnt bother to split up, not with the thing running about. The Doctor only hoped he'd find Rose soon. He was growing real worried.


End file.
